Year's long ago
by marslion9
Summary: First story. It all started with strange dream's but Dante just sorta blew it off but when on a mission with Nero Dante start's to question the dream's when odd event's start to take place. Rating may change Warning: Cursing and may have a bit of torture
1. A dream

_This is my first fanfic so please don't hate also I do not own any of the character's Devil may cry is capcom's so please enjoy_

* * *

-a dream-  
blood filled the air, pure white hair dyed red. A man in a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat laid there in a stream of blood. A great battle took place only but a few minutes ago Sparda the legendary dark Knight laid in a stream of blood with Mundus looming over him. "The great Sparda falls before me" Mundus laughed. Mundus lifts a sword above his head "any last words?" Mundus said in a confident tone. Icy blue eyes gazed over to red ones "nothing to say? Alright I'll be sure to send your head to your little human!" Mundus laughed as he brought the sword

* * *

Dante jumped awake in a cold sweat and panting "what the hell was that?" He asked. He's never had a dream as weird as that sure he's had weird dreams but none like that. Dante sighed a went down stairs Nero was asleep on the couch. The kid was here for the week. Its been at least a year since they met, the kids been thinking of joining Devil May Cry but was kinda worried about joining because of his relationship with Kyrie was going so well, even after her bother died she still managed to stay happy. Dante went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and started to think about his dream, he's not to sure on what took place in it but he was sure he missed something what really happened before? He knows there was a fight but he didn't see it so he can't be to sure. Also what the hell was going on? And how did it end? "God damn it Dante it was just a dream" he said to himself "you're over thinking a dream" he continued to talk to himself "I mean it can't mean anything right?" Dante asked himself " who the hell are you talking to?" Nero asked from the door way of the kitchen "myself" Dante said calmly "whatever crazy old man" Nero said as he drank some milk "you know there's something called a shirt?" Nero said annoyed, Dante just shrugged and went back to bed he hoped he wouldn't have any more weird dreams.  
"God there's nothing to do!" Nero whined as he flopped on the couch "stop whining we're all bored" Dante said as he reads his magazine "shut up old man I'll whine all I want" Nero said the doors fly open as Trish comes walking in with Lady by her side "I have a job" Lady said"Finally!" Nero said "what is it?" Nero asked with excitement "Dante you may want to look into it. Seeing on how its near your old house" Trish said this made Dante look up from his magazine "what is it?" Dante asked calmly "well the place is being over run by demons and they seem to be coming from this old broken mansion" Lady explained "why the grim face?" Lady asked "its not near my house" Dante said grimly "it is my house" Dante said as he looked down "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once "YOU LIVED IN A MANSION?!" Nero shouted in shocked "well yeah I lived in a mansion my dad saved the world" Dante said "AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Nero continued to shout "never saw the need" Dante shrugged "anyways I'll look into it" Dante said while he got up "oh no I'm coming with you" Nero said as he also getting up and grabbing Red Queen and Blue Rose "whatever kid" Dante sighed as he walked out the door "this is going to be awesome" Nero said ready to rock "have fun" Trish said as the boys went on there way "you think he'll be alright" Trish asked Lady "he'll be fine" Lady said "he's not a kid" Lady said as she started to walk off "want to go shopping?" Trish asked "sure" Lady said as they walked of


	2. Home

_So Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy~_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry Devil may cry is owned by Capcom_

* * *

-home-

The sound of swords clashed sending sparks everywhere. Mundus growled as he slashed at Sparda but his strike was blocked by the great Knights sword "would you just die!" Mundus yelled as he brought his greet sword down only to be blocked once more. Sparda stabbed at Mundus but was parried by Mundus. Mundus kicked dark dust into Sparda's icy blue eyes giving Mundus time to strike. Mundus ran his great sword into Sparda's chest forcing Sparda out of his devil trigger. Mundus pulled his sword out and laughed "FINALLY!" Mundus shouted in glee as he kick Sparda onto the ground "how does it feel to be powerless?" Mundus asked "how does it feel to be shoved into the ground?" Mundus asked as he shoved hits foot into Sparda's face to this Sparda replied by slashing at something Mundus wasn't to sure he wanted gone. Mundus hopped off of Sparda to stop his balls from being chopped off "still got some fight in ya?" Mundus laughed "alright then!" Mundus said as he flew at Sparda

"dante. Dante HEY DANTE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Nero shouted in Dante's ear "God damn it kid" Dante groaned as he sat up "we're here and the trains going to leave!" Nero said "shit" Dante said as he shot up and started to grab his stuff. The two ran off the train making it off just in time "damn not something you want to wake up to" Dante whined "shut up" Nero said annoyed "let's get going" Dante said as he started to walk.  
Nero looked at the old broken mansion that looked like it was going to fall over. The door looked like it was kicked in and was rotting "let's go" Dante said grimly walking to the door of the house and went inside. It hadn't changed since that day. Memories flashed in front of Dante's eyes. From when him and Vergil first got their swords to the time his mom died and he lost his brother. The feeling of grief hit Dante. The pain was just as bad as the day he killed his brother.  
Scarecrow demons came flying at Dante from up stairs. Dante whipped out Rebellion and hacked them to dust "alright let's get this party started" Dante said with a smirk. Demons came from everywhere as Dante and Nero dealt with them. Nero grabbed a Mephisto with his devil bringer and slammed it into the ground and did it about four more times as he shot a scarecrow in to head, Dante threw Rebellion into a demon and shot one with Ebony and grabbed Rebellion and chopped one in half as he did a flip over it. Dante and Nero cleared the room pretty fast "that was fun" Nero said as he walked over to Dante "lets get moving I'd like to finish this up quickly" Dante said as he moved for the next room.  
The dinning room was torn apart the table was gone as a large demonic circle sit's in the middle as a person sat on the outside of it chanting a demonic chant. Nero pulled out Red Queen Nero gets ready to say something so Dante covers his mouth "shh we sneak up on it" Dante whispered Nero nodded as they started to sneak. When they were halfway across the room Dante noticed that the sword of Sparda was sitting in the middle of the circle "hey that's mine!" Dante shouted out stupidly Nero gasped out as the person looked up while still chanting  
The person was cloaked a hand with almost grey pallor skin and blue, pulsating veins Comes out from the cloak with a Katana. The katana's hilt was warped in bandages and the blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. Nero found this odd because it feels like he's seen that blade before. "You want to go? Then lets go!" Nero said ready to beat this demon into the ground "Nero hold up!" Dante shouted as Nero rushed the demon, Nero slashed at it only to be block and elbowed in the gut Nero backed up the demon was still chanting "damn that hurt you asshole!" Nero said as he used Red Queen's Combo B, the demon was having some trouble blocking so it dashed out of the way to Nero it looked as if it more of teleported out of the way, Nero charged blue rose and used Red Queen's Combo C, the demon blocked the quick attacks but once Nero finished the combo he fired Blue Roses charged shot it hit the demons shoulder, the demon slashed at Nero clipping his side, Nero grabbed it's sword and kicked it in the gut, a blue thing fly's at Nero hitting him in the right leg and disappeared as soon as it hit, Dante stared in shock at Nero's leg 'I know those' Dante thought "shit Nero!" Dante shouted as he bolted for Nero "what old man!?" Nero asked as Dante reached halfway to him, Nero got hit three times in the chest when he looked back at the demon Nero fell over from shock "Nero!" Dante came skidding over "you okay kid?" Dante asked as he looked Nero over "yeah I think so" Nero responded as he stared at his chest, the demon moved back to the circle and started to bow to it Dante tackled it.  
They brawled on the floor Dante winning "come on show me your face" Dante said as he grabbed at the Hood the demon made some kinda pained noise as it continued to chant Nero watched as it struggled to get away from Dante. It started to act as if it was in pain as if it burned under Dante's touch  
Dante finally grabbed hold of it's Hood and ripped it off it's head.


	3. Blast from the past

_So another chapter up thank you guys who read this and sorry if there's some DanteXTrish and DanteXLady so you guys know their just's friends not main pairings_

 _I don't own devil may cry that belongs to capcom_

* * *

-blast from the past-

A mess of long snow white hair came falling out of the hood as it kept it's head down it almost looked female but by the way its shoulders looked it was male. It continued trying to claw it's way out from under Dante, it reached for the circle as it continued chanting Nero could only see the bottom half of it's face, it was...crying Nero stared at it's gray face the blue veins on it's face started to pulse and become more apparent, it's face became pained but it kept on chanting.  
Blue light started to come from the circle "Dante stop it from chanting!" Nero ordered as the light grew brighter Dante grabbed it's hair and slammed it's head into the floor this stopped the chanting which made the circle stop whatever it was doing Nero rubbed his head at the sight of the cracked floor Dante sat up and looked at his handwork "well let's get a look at that face of yours" Dante said as he got off of it.  
Dante flipped it over and moved it's hair to show a face similar to Dante's but it was gray and had those blue veins on it and it looked malnourished it's hair was long and everywhere and it looked weaker then before. Dante stared at it as if it was a ghost he lightly touched it's face as if his touch would break it "who is it?"Nero asked Confused at what was happening  
Dante just continued to stare at the dude "is it really him?" Dante asked as his voice cracked "I don't know old man you tell me" Nero said slightly annoyed that his question wasn't answered Dante started to lightly poke the person "hey is it really you?" He asked his voice slightly shaking "please answer me" Dante begged "he can't hear you, you kinda bashed his head in" Nero said as he stared at them "come on Dante we gotta finish the job"Nero said Dante gets off the floor "your right" Dante walked to the circle and removed the sword of Sparda and placed it on his back "Nero clean up here I'm going to check upstairs" Dante said as he started to walk away "hey what do I do about crazy here?" Nero asked as he stared at the person in question "keep him there" Dante said "wouldn't it be easier to just kill it?" Nero asked "we're not killing him, I need answer's" Dante said as he walked out the door.

'Is it really him? But it can't be' Dante thought as he killed the demons upstairs 'it can't be I killed him' he continued to think 'it just can't be, can it?' Dante chopped a demon in half 'but he was right there' Dante shot two demons and threw Rebellion into ones head "damn it Dante focus" Dante said as a demon ran him through.  
Nero walked around making sure the room was clear before walking over to the dude on the floor "who are you?" Nero asked as he picked up the katana and removed the bandages "hey this is mine!" He shouted as he looked at Yamato "how did you get this!?" He continued to yell Nero stared at Yamato "who the fuck are you?!" Nero asked "I'll have to ask later"  
Nero said as he went and sat down somewhere

Dante came walking back in the dinning room to find Nero asleep, Dante sighed and then grinned "Nero WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He shouted in Nero's ear, Nero shot up "I'm awake I'm awake!" Nero said as he looked around "what the hell old man?" Nero asked "we're done so let's get going" Dante said "hey Dante who is that?" Nero asked "his name is Vergil...he's my brother" Dante said as he walked over to his brother and picked him up "what uh happened to him?" Nero asked "I killed him" Dante said "then why is he here?" Nero asked "I don't know" Dante said "lets go back to devil may cry" Dante said as he as he headed for the front door

* * *

Dante opened the door to devil may cry and walked over to one of the couch's and put Vergil down, Vergil had been asleep the whole time and looked like he was going to fall apart his skin was sickly pale and his hair he would always keep pulled back was long and had split ends thankfully his skin was not gray anymore and the veins were gone, Dante sighed ad he walked over to his desk and picked up the picture of his mother "what the hell should I do mom?" Dante asked as he stared at it.  
A cough from the coach brought Dante out of his thoughts the sight Dante saw wasn't the best one, Vergil was coughing blood up Dante cursed himself for not noticing the injury's his brother had Dante walked over and picked him up and carried him off to the bathroom to tend to his injurys

Trish came into devil may cry "hey Dante you here?" She asked as she got to the middle of office "up here Trish!" Dante called from upstairs, Trish headed upstairs to find Dante in his room sitting on the edge of his bed pulling the blankets up "You never make your bed" Trish said as she came walking up to him "I'm not making my bed I'm letting someone sleep in it" Dante said as he got up "hmm another one night stand of yours?" Trish asked "You know my luck with women" Dante said "Maybe your into guy's?" Trish joked, Dante laughed as he walked to the closet and pulled out a new shirt "It's my brother" Dante said, Trish looked at him in shock "He died" She said as she stare's at the bed "Well it seems he didn't" Dante said as he pulled the shirt over his head "But didn't you kill him?" Trish asked as she moved closer to the bed to try a get a look "Come on let's let him get some rest I'm going to ask him a lot of questions when he wakes up" Dante said as he walked to the door


	4. Nightmares

_Here's another chapter!~ I how Vergil isn't to out of character it's my first time writing him so sorry if he is ^^'_

 _Disclaimer I do not own Devil may cry_

* * *

-Nightmare-

The air felt thick and the smell of iron was strong. A young boy with white hair was standing in a field of red "where am I?" The young voice called out into the void of young boy started to walked around. The boy was dressed in a white outfit and was holding a katana in his hands "hello? Is anyone here?" The boy asked. The air got thicker and the smell of iron stronger as three red glowing orbs came floating to him " **Poor child** " a deep voice cooed " **Come with me Vergil I'll take you home** " it continued. Vergil slowly backed away for some reason this being unnerved him " **Don't be afraid I won't hurt you** " it said as it moved closer "no get away from me!" Vergil cried as hands grabbed him from out of the ground turned to blood as the hands tried to pull him under. " **We only want to be your friends** " the orbs laughed as Vergil screamed as the hands tore at his flesh " **Come on now Vergil don't you want to be with your mother?** " It asked as it turned into a being with three eyes and claws " **DON'T YOU WANT TO GO HOME?!"** it yelled as the hands dragged him under

* * *

Dante and Trish sat downstairs and drank beer "so he's back?" Trish asked as she drank half of her beer in one go "it seems so" Dante said as he grabbed some pizza "this could be a problem" Trish said as she went and sat on his desk "I don't think he'll be much of a problem" Dante chuckles "whatever" Trish said as she took his pizza "Hey thats mine!" He whined "Not anymore" Trish giggled as she took a bite out of the pizza slice "but" Dante continued to whine to this Trish giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek for his troubles as she did this the door opened "hey kid where ya been?" Dante asked as Nero closed the door "I was out on a walk" Nero said "okay kid" Dante said as he grabbed another slice. The three sat in silence eating pizza when a scream ripped through the shop Dante jumped out of his chair and flew upstairs Nero and Trish close on his tail. Dante burst into his room and saw Vergil holding his head and screaming "Verge Hey Vergil!" Dante yelled as he tried to wake him up "Wake up Vergil!" He continued to shake him "Whats going on?!" Nero asked "I don't know" Dante said as he continued to shake his brother "slap him see if that works" Trish said "okay" Dante said as he lightly slapped Vergil "harder Dante a light pat on the ass isn't going to do anything" Nero said "fine fine" Dante said as he slapped Vergil again. Vergil stayed still for a few minutes before falling over Dante sigh and layed Vergil back down "what was that?" Nero asked as he slowly walked over to the bed "maybe a bad dream?" Trish suggested "more like a night terror" Nero said as he poked Vergil's head "stop poking him" Dante said as he swated Nero hand away "so old man any ideas?" Nero asked as he lightly shook his hand "I don't know" Dante sighed "hey I think he's bleeding" Trish said "what but he's Dante's brother doesn't he heal?" Nero asked "he doesn't seem to be" Trish said as Dante and her look at his injurys "this one is new" Dante says as he points at a stab wound on Vergil's right side "odd" Trish said as she looked at the wound "get me some warm water and bandages" Trish said as she sat down on the bed and moved Vergil to where he was laying flat on his back "got it" Nero said as he ran off to find the things they need. "Dante remove his shirt " Trish ordered "okay" Dante said as he did as he was told "Where the bandages?" Nero asked from somewhere in the shop "Give me a moment" Dante said as he laid Vergil back down. Dante got up and walked out to help Nero Trish looked closely to the wound "what did you get yourself into Nelo?" Trish asked as she backs away "ugh Trish where's the bandages?" Dante asked Trish sighed and began the search

* * *

The search was hard and long Dante was pretty sure they lost Nero "thank God we found them" Trish sad as she laid on the floor "now I can go deal with your brother" she got up and headed upstairs "...I need a pizza" Dante said as he got up and grabbed the phone.

Trish cleaned Vergil's wound carefully "looks like Mundus left a ugly mark on you" she said as she put some pressure on it "your terriblely quite" she looked at Vergil's face "did he break you that bad?" She questioned as she moved the wrap his side up "you now this conversation is very one sided" Trish sigh as she continues to fix him up. Vergil's hand shot up and grabbed her throat, Trish stared out of shock and fear she tried to make any kind of noise but it failed, Vergil's eyes were red and his skin gray he was growling Trish started to try and get his hand off her throat "N-Nelo s-stop" she said as he slowly started to crush her throat "D-Dante" she begged as she clawed at his arm "hey Trish pizza's here" Nero said as he opened the door "holy Sparda!" Nero shouted out of shock "N-nero".Trish whimpered as her air pipes were being crush Nero reached his devil bringer out and slammed Vergil into a walk making him let go of Trish "what the hell?! They heard Dante shout from downstairs "Dante leave the pizza be and get your ass up here!" Nero shouted back, Vergil clawed at the wall showing signs of his devil trigger Dante came walking in "woah what the fuck is going on?!" Dante asked in shock "your bro here was trying to kill Trish" Nero said as he pushed Vergil back against the wall "I don't think he's in his right mind" Trish said through her coughs Dante looked her over to make sure she was alright "I'm fine Dante" she said as she slowly got up "pay attention to your brother" she said as she looked at said twin, Dante slowly walked over to Vergil "geez he's acting like a caged animal" Nero said as he tried to keep him still, Dante continued to stare at his older twin "I think your hurting him" Dante said "what do you mean by that old man" Nero said "let him go" Dante said as he moved a little closer "but what if he attacks?!" Nero asked as he pushed Vergil a little harder into the wall "let him go if he attacks I'll deal with it" Dante said as he looked over his shoulder "you better know what your doing you geezer" Nero said as he let Vergil go, Vergil glared at them backing up into the corner of the room he gasped and grabbed his side his skin slowly fading to his normal skin tone "D-Dante?" His broken voice asked it sounded as if he has spoken in years "sup Verge" Dante said with a slightly frown "A-are y-you really h-him?" Vergil asked "Yeah it's me I mean no one can be a handsome as me" Dante said with a grin "I'm free?" Vergil asked as he slowly slides down the wall "r-really free?" He asked "I think so" Dante replied as he moved closer to his broken twin "your home Vergil" Dante said "but I can't be" Vergil said as he balled up on himself "Mundus w-will come for me" Vergil said in a shaken voice "I won't let him get you" Dante said in a serious voice "don't worry Verge I'll protect you" Dante said as he sat in front of his shaking twin "this is really weird" Nero said ruining the moment


	5. Brother

_Umm I wanted to do a shorter chapter because I got sick the day I posted the last one also it felt like a go place to leave this chapter so uh don't be afraid to leave a review I'd be happy if you do even if its hate so uh ^^' On to the chapter_

Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry

* * *

-brother-

"Really Nero?" Trish said giving Nero a look "what it's weird" Nero said Trish rolled her eye and face palmed "nice to know I'm weird kid" Dante laughed "shut it you old geezer" Nero said annoyed Dante sigh and reach out his hand "come on Vergil let get you off the floor" he said with a smile "I don't need your pity nor your help" Vergil said as he slowly tried to get up but fell back down Vergil groaned in pain as he sat on the ground Dante sighed "come on Vergil" Dante said with a worried tone of voice "no I can do it" Vergil said as he tried once more only to stand on very unsteady legs, Dante watch his brother worriedly "you sure you don't want my help" he asked afraid that he's going to fall over "Vergil your not healing let me help you" Dante said as he moved a little closer to Vergil to help him if he needed it "I don't want your help" Vergil growled annoyed but then yelped when he fell Dante thankfully caught him just in time "alright back to bed~" Dante said as he starts to help Vergil back to the bed "I don't need help you insane monkey" Vergil growl "Monkey!?" Dante asked "Monkey you say? Well then Trish turns out I'm a monkey" Dante said with a light laugh "yes a monkey" Trish laughed "I like him" Trish said as she winked at Vergil "Its you" Vergil said as he pushed Dante "YOU BITCH!" Vergil roared in rage as he switchs between his human and demon form "woah there Vergil" Dante said as he grabbed Vergil to hold him back "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD HAVE WON!" Vergil continued to roar "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so weak" Vergil said as he lost all of his energy and slightly collapsed on to Dante "I will kill you" Vergil said with a dark glare will "no you won't" Dante said as he started to drag Vergil to the bed "Let me go Dante!" Vergil said as he struggled against Dante's Hold "No you need to calm down Vergil" Dante said as he pins Vergil down to the bed "No I will not calm down it's because of that thing that I lost!" Vergil said as he tried to push Dante off of him "Trish Leave the room" Dante said "Alright" Trish said as she went to leave the room, "Verge you need to calm down your going to hurt yourself" Dante tried to reason "I don't care I'm going to rid the world of that thing" Vergil said "You will not touch Trish" Dante says with a serious voice "Now calm down and let me check your wounds" Dante continued, Vergil stopped struggling and gasped in pain "See I told you so" Dante said as he let go of his idiot of a twin "Now let me see" Dante said as he moved to check his brother "Get away from me I can take care of myself" Vergil said as he backed away from Dante "Well you're doing a bad job at it, Now let me see" Dante said as he reached out to his brother, Vergil slapped his hand away "God damn it Vergil why won't you let me help you?" Dante whined "I said go away..." Vergil said, "Vergil...I want to help you" The younger twin said as he reached to touch his twins shoulder "Don't touch me!" Vergil yelled as if he was afraid "Vergil I'm not going to hurt you..."Dante said as he stared worried at his brother "Please don't touch me..." Vergil said looking broken, Dante just stared at his brother "What did Mundus do to you?" Dante said as he looked at his hands "He broke you...You would never say please to me..." Dante said, Dante looked at his brother's broken body "Vergil...Let me help you and I promise no one will ever hurt you again" Dante said as he reached out one more time "I...I don't need help..." Vergil said as he looked away from his younger twin "Please Vergil I can't stand seeing you like this" Dante begged "go away Dante..." Vergil said as he curled into a ball "Vergil.."Dante sighed, Dante got up and noticed Nero standing by the door "what are you doing Nero?" Dante asked confused as to why Nero is standing there "I uh was uh just...I'll just uh go" Nero said as he slowly walked out the door.

Nero went downstairs to find Lady and Trish sitting on a couch eating pizza "Hey Lady" Nero said as he grabbed a slice of pizza "Sup kid" Lady said as she took another bite out of her slice "Where's Dante?" Lady asked "In his room" Nero responded as he ate his pizza "What's the idiot doing up there?" She asked as she grabbed another slice "if he doesn't get down here soon I'm going to eat all the pizza" She said as she continued to eat "Who cares if he doesn't get's any its his damn fault besides I want to eat it" Nero said as he ate another slice "I heard that kid" Dante said as he took Nero's pizza he was just about to eat "Hey give it back old man!" Nero whined as he tried to get it back "Nah this is pay back for eating so much of my pizza" he said as he took a big bite of the pizza "Asshole" Nero said as he grabbed a new slice "Little shit" Dante replied "Shut up both of you" Lady said "I have a job for you Dante" Lady said "Aww and I thought you just wanted to see me" Dante said with a pout "Can it idiot, The job's easy just go and clear out a nest of demon" Lady said "Wait if it's easy then why are you giving it to me?" Dante asked "Because I don't want it and Trish here say's you need something to do" Lady said as she got up "okay then" Dante said "How soon does it need to get done?" Dante asked "Soon" Lady said as she walked out the door "Greet" Dante said as he continued to eat "You told her I need something to do?" Dante asked Trish "Well I thought with Your brother back you would want sometime to think" Trish said "Also Nero will watch your brother" Trish continued, Nero spit out his food "What!?" He asked "When did I say that?"Nero continued to ask "Well Dante need's sometime to think and I can't watch him" Trish explained "But I never said I would" Nero whined "Man up Nero" Trish said "But" Nero started to whine "Nero just do what she says" Dante said as he ate more pizza "Also I'll be staying at Lady's" Trish Said as she got up and headed upstairs "You know so there's another room" Trish said as she disappeared into her room "Thank's Trish!" Dante shouted up to her "No problem!" She shouted back "thank's kid" Dante said as he ruffled Nero's Hair "Hey don't call me kid!" Nero said, Dante laughed "Whatever kid" He laughed "Stop laughing!" Nero yelled "Well kid I'm going to go do the job now so have fun" Dante said as he grabbed his coat and Rebellion and went to the door "Be safe kid and don't Kill my brother" and with that Dante headed for the job


	6. Gunshot's

I got some writer's block during writing this one so things just sorta happened

Disclaimers: I don't owner DMC even if I wished I did

* * *

-gunshots-

The world shifted and changed grew more colorful and bright it hurt the greet devil's eye's, The human's moved from everyday thing's not questioning the hooded figure, The greet devil wander the street's when he felt a light tug at his cloak "Mister are you lost?" a young human offspring with big blue eye's asked the hooded devil, The devil backed away from the offspring in disgust, It touched him this weak thing touched him "Mister are you alright?" It asked in a strangely high voice, The greet Sparda did not know how to respond to the thing it just stared at him with it's large blue eye's, It's hair a gold like color, "Abby dear what are you doing?" A deep voice called, The young thing ran off to the other thing. Sparda went to the human world many time's and each time he visted the human world he found himself growing to like the human race, The young girl Abby grew to like the devil and the devil her, Abby started to call him her friend.

Then came the war to claim the world. Demon against Human, Human against Demon, Sparda saw the demon's attack the world he had come to love so he did what anyone would, He took arm's against the demon's leaving behind everything he knew.

Sword's clashed and blood was spilled, Sparda stood before hoard's of demon's armed to the teeth ready to strike, the first to attack was a low level demon, all see that as their chance they all charged, Sparda fought hard and long in till Mundus stepped out **"So you betrayed me** **for humans?"** The greet demon king said **"You were the last person I thought would betray me"** The king said **"but it would appear that I have no choice but to kill you"** The demon king said as he charged at the lone devil and slashed his sword down

* * *

Dante woke up when the train stopped "what?" he asked still sleepy "oh" he said as he grabbed his stuff and got off the train, The job was in an old building that looked as if it was going to fall apart "Alright girl's time to get to work"He said as he whipped his guns out

Nero sat at Dante's desk Trish left a little bit ago leaving Nero by himself "alright time to check on crazy" nero sigh as he got up and went upstairs, Nero felt strangely scared 'Why am I scared I shouldn't be scared' Nero thought to himself 'it's just some dude' he continued to think 'alright just open the door and check on him' Nero thought as he grabbed the doorknob 'he can't be that dangerous right?' Nero asked himself 'alright turn the knob' Nero thought but didn't actually turn it 'come on just turn the knob' this time he turned it, Nero poked his head in to see the bed empty 'what the?' Nero thought as he opened the door fully and walked in, Nero checked the corners of the room and under the bed he couldn't find him anywhere "where the heck is he" Nero asked out loud "oh shit" Nero said as he ran downstairs and started to look everywhere.

Nero started to panic he just lost Dante's twin what would Dante do if he found out. the phone rung making Nero jump "Hello Devil May Cry" Nero said into the receiver "Hey kid it's me I'm calling to tell ya that I'm done with the job and I'm heading back" Dante said through the phone Nero started to have a panic "o-okay Dante" Nero said nervously "hey you okay kid your sounding a little weird" Dante said "oh yeah I'm fine see ya when you get back" Nero said as he hung up "shit got to find him" Nero said panicky.

Nero looked trying to find Dante's evil twin Nero heard the door open and Lady and Trish came waltzing in "what are you doing Nero?" Lady asked the boy in question as he was looking under Dante's desk "I lost him" Nero said as he shot his head up looking slightly like a crazy person "who?" Trish asked "You know who" Nero said as he checked the bathroom "who?" This time it was Lady who asked "does she know?" Nero asked as he checked the closet "know what?" Lady asked slightly annoyed "what's going on? She asked lightly grabbing one of her handguns "Um Nero keep looking, Lady let's go outside" Trish said as she grabbed lady's arm and leads her outside "WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" Nero asked out loud "why the hell are you shouting?" A voice asked from behind Nero, Nero turned around "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" Nero yelled "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Nero continued to yell "that is non of your business" the one who Nero looked for at lest an hour for said "are you kidding me?" Nero groaned "hey should you be standing?" Nero asked the man who honestly looked like he was a bunch "of sticks with really long hair "what does it matter to you?" Vergil said "well your Dante's brother and I don't know how Dante would act if you got hurt...while I was in charge of watching ya" Nero said as he walked over to stick man "do you need help getting to the couch?" Nero asked when he noticed where where Vergil was trying to get to "I don't need help" Vergil hissed as he continued his slow pace of getting to the couch "you sure?" Nero asked "you look like your going to fall over" Nero continued as he walled a little closer to Mister sticks

Vergil sat down on the closest couch "you alright sticks?" Nero asked "don't call me that" Vergil hissed "whatever sticks" Nero said as he got up and walked over the the desk "call me hat again boy you'll regret it" Vergil growled "sure" Nero said as he ate some pizza "I'm warning you" Vergil said with a glare.

The door flew open and Vergil had a gun pointed and his head in seconds "Woah what the he'll Lady?!" Nero shouted in shock "give me one good reason not to shot" Lady with venom in her voice "I have non" Vergil said calmly "so I should just kill you then" she growled "as if you could Mary" Vergil said with a glare "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She shouted "calm down" Trish said as she put a hand on her shoulder "I'll kill you" Lady said as she pressed her gun harder to his head "no you won't" Trish said as she pulled the gun away from his head "Lady you need to calm down" Trish said as she lightly tugged Lady away "I'm perfectly calm" Lady said "I'd just like to put a bullet in his head" she continued as she pointed her gun at him again "okay umm put the gun away" Nero said as he slowly walked in front of lady "give me the gun" he said as he slowly reached out his hand "out if my way Nero" she said "I'm shooting him and there's nothing you can do" she continued to say "Get out of the way boy" Vergil said as he got up "what why?" Nero asked "if she needs to shot me then let her" Vergil said as he pushed pass Nero "come on then Mary" Vergil said as he stood tall "Get over with" He said dryly "I said don't call me that" She said with a calm face, Lady fired and that was the last thing Vergil saw before it turned black

* * *

Dante Heard a gunshot ring in Devil May Cry, he flew into there to find his brother on the floor and Lady with a shocked look on her face "What just happened?!" Dante asked panicky "i...I" Was all Lady could say as the blood slowly pooled under Vergil "I thought he would heal" She said as she continued to stare at Vergil, Dante ran over to his brother and checked the damage, she hot him in the chest "someone get me a rag or something" Dante said as he put pressure on the wound "I thought he'd heal" Lady said "well you don't go around shooting people " Dante said "now put pressure on this wound" Dante said as he looked up at her "why can't you?" She asked "because I just remembered that the rag's were dirty and I need to run and get a new one" Dante said "how dirty is the old one?" She asked "I rather not talk about that now put pressure on his wound" Dante said getting up "fine".she said as she did as she was told "not that hard" Dante whined as he headed for the door "I'm doing what you told me" she said "whatever I'll be back in a second" Dante said as he ran off to get a new rag


	7. Broken

_sorry this toke so long the computer I was using fried it's self and I had a bit of writer's block so uh enjoy the chapter_

 _Disclaimer I do not own devil may cry_

* * *

-broken-

Pain shot through Vergil's body and the light faded his head started to ring and the world shifted and change the sky black and he was standing in an ocean of blood"where am I?" He asked as he looked at his hand, blood poured on his head "gross" he muttered as he walked away from the falling blood "I don't know this place" he said to himself. Vergil wandered for what felt like forever the blood slowly growing higher his vision fading out sometimes "this is starting to get annoying" he muttered his vision faded out again Vergil collapsed a white hot pain shot through his chest "what the hell?" Vergil asked in pain "what's happening?" He asked. A bright light appeared in front of him "Vergil dear" a female voice called "w-who's there?" He asked as he looked up at the light "my baby boy" it said "W-who are you?" He tried once more "dear you need to hold on" his mother called as she appeared from the light "w-why haven't I fought enough?" Vergil ask as he stared up at her "Your story isn't quite over yet and your brother needs you" she said as she cupped his face in her hands "Dante's survived this long w-without me he'll be fine" he said as his vision faded again "Vergil hold on it's not your time yet" his mother said as she slowly started to float back into the light "Mother I can't do this anymore" he said as he reached out to her "please take me with you I don't want to be alone again" he beg as he tried to follow her "My poor boy it's not time you must be with your brother troubling times are coming you will need each other to get through it" She said as she started to fade "but mother please!" He called as he tried to grab her hand "I love you Vergil tell your brother I love him too" she said as she contuined to fade "be strong my little Vergil" she as she disappeared

* * *

"Shit he's having a seizure Dante!" Lady called as she flipped Vergil onto his side "Shit" Dante said as he ran over to help "I don't know what to do" he said as he held him on his side "we could try a hospital" Lady suggested "no we can't we're half demon's" Dante said "crap I forgot about that" she said "how could you forget that?" Dante asked confused "Can it idiot" Lady snap "Yeah yeah..." Dante said "I think he's done" Lady said "Well that's nice" Dante said as he rolled his brother onto his back "Hey what's going on with his skin?" Lady asked "Shit hold him down" Trish said "Got it" Dante said as he did what he was told "Lady come over here" Trish said "Why, What's going on?" Lady asked "Because it's for the best" Trish said "Fine" Lady said as she did as she was told. Vergil eye's flew open his eye's glowed a angry red as he struggled against Dante's hold. His skin grey and blue glowing vein's traveled along it "What the hell is going on?" Lady asked "He's turning into Nelo Angelo" Trish said "Who's Nelo Angelo?" Lady asked "Nelo is when he's corrupted by Mundus" Trish explained "HE'S CORRUPTED BY MUNDUS?!" Lady shouted in shock "Yes now calm down" Trish said "No this demon is under Mundus control!" Lady continued "OUCH YOU BIT ME!" Dante shout as he pulled his hand away for Vergil "He BIT you?" Lady asked with a look of disgust "Yeah" Dante whined "Gross" Trish said "I know right" Dante said "you know it's kinda nice that he's kind of weak so he's not putting up much of a fight" Dante said as he kept Vergil down"we need to get Mundus out of his head" Trish said "how do we do that?" Nero asked "woah Nero when did you get her?" Lady asked as she stared at the kid in question "uh I've been here all along" Nero said "Oh okay" Lady said "Trish tell me how to do this" Dante said as Vergil put up bit more of a fight "Uh I don't know how" Trish said "...Are you kidding me?" Dante said as Vergil tried pushing him off "I said we need to get Mundus out not that I know how" Trish said "ah okay. Stop kicking me" Dante said. Vergil kicked Dante as hard as he could making Dante gasp and collapse "God his kick is harder then it look's" Dante groaned "Crap" Trish said as she rushed at the now standing Vergil. Trish punched at him making him back up Trish performed a frenzy of kick's and punch's. Vergil somehow block's every single one he grabbed Trish's foot and twisted her leg flipping her through the air. Trish landed on her feet sliding across the floor Vergil rushed her with punch's with fire concentrated demonic energies from his fists. Trish Grabbed the sword of Sparda from the wall and blocked his attack's Vergil used an upper cut to break her block and then pounded her into the wall. Dante threw Vergil into a wall and pinned him down "Verge you need to calm down" Dante said calmly Vergil growled lowly at Dante "I know this isn't you so please calm down" Dante said as he kept Vergil still "You're better then this" Dante said. Vergil stopped struggling and stared at Dante with his glowing red eye's "Come on Verge" Dante said. Vergil whimpered slightly and slowly started to collapse "D-Dante" Vergil whimpered "w-where am I?" Vergil asked looking around "...You're at Devil May Cry" Dante said slightly confused " oh right tha-SHIT' Vergil said as he grabbed his chest "W-what the hell?" He asked as he shaked there on the floor "wow shaking not what I thought would happen" Dante said "you okay bro?" Dante asked as he got down to check on his brother. Vergil started to cough "do I look okay?" He coughed "uh yeah you kinda got shot" Dante said "uh come on let's get you off the floor" Dante said as he helped his twin up "is he okay?" Nero asked "I think so" Dante said as he laid his brother down onto the couch "God do gunshots always hurt this much?" Vergil asked "uh I don't know" Dante said "it probably does for normal humans" Lady said "that could be true, curse my half human blood" Vergil said "hey being half isn't that bad" Dante said while he folded his arms. Vergil groaned as he laid on the coach "I've been shot before and it didn't hurt this bad" Vergil groaned "so uh what happened here?" Dante asked "uh w-well you see uh" Nero said nervously "spit it out Nero" Dante said "well while I was watching your brother I uh sorta lost him..." Nero said "how did you lose him?" Dante asked "well I was sitting down here and when I went to check on him he was gone" Nero continued "care to explain Verge?" Dante asked "I was trying to find the bathroom" Vergil groaned "okay continue Nero" Dante said "okay well i spent an hour or so looking for him and then Lady and Trish showed up and Trish went to explained things to Lady and then he showed up" Nero said before he paused for a second to breath "and then the girls came back in and Lady and Vergil got into a bit of a fight. He dared her to shoot him and so she did and you know the rest" Nero said. There was a few seconds of silence before anyone said anything "thanks kid" Dante said "No problem old man" Nero said.

* * *

-Few hour's later-

Dante checked on Vergil for the hundredth time. Vergil was fast a asleep slightly snoring. Dante stared worriedly Vergil has been slightly moving around in his sleep "I wonder what he's dreaming about..." Dante muttered to himself. Vergil whimpered as he rolled onto his side Dante sighed as he watched his brother roll around "if he keep's this up he's going to fall off the bed..." Dante said as he sat down onto the edge of the bed "You're falling apart aren't you Vergil?" Dante continued to mutter to himself "I'm going to have to cut your hair..." He said as he messed with the long snowy hair "And make you eat as much as I can" He said "You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" Nero asked as he stood in the door frame "Thank's kid" Dante said with a bit of a laugh "Dante who is Vergil?" Nero asked as he moved into the room "What sorta question is that?" Dante asked as he looked over at Nero "I mean what is he like?" Nero tried again "Well kid he's my older twin...when our mother died when we were children Vergil and I went our separate ways, Vergil rejecting his humanity and embraced his demonic heritage. Vergil is calm, cool, and collected, constantly maintaining an aura of stoicism and fearlessness. he cares little for the well-being of those around him, and is unwavering in his pursuit of power however, in spite of his cold and ruthlessness demeanor, he is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics, and refuses using firearms, haha he even goes as far as deeming them unworthy of a "true warrior" haha" Dante said taking a pause "My brother is an interesting man...But the power made him crazy and gave he a strange blood lust he doesn't care who he has to strike down to gain it..." Dante said slightly looking down "my brother's a little unstable" Dante said "but I still care about him...I still wish we could be like when we we're kid's..." Dante said as he stared at his brother "I've lost him twice now...I'm not losing him again" Dante said in a very serious voice "I'm sure you won't" Nero said as he left the room "God I'm tired move over Verge" Dante said as he laid down and slowly drafted off to sleep

* * *

Fast footsteps and pants sounded throughout the demonic forest. A young devil offspring ran holding a dagger tight in his hand the snow white hair dirty and long. Growls followed the young devil ran faster "shit what do I do?" The young offspring asked as he ran. The dagger released a calming aura trying to calm the young child "thanks your right I need to stay calm" the young child with icy blue eyes said "alright let's try this" the young child said turning around. Three hell hounds stood before the young devil "face me!" The child said pointing his dagger at them. One of them growled and charged at him. The young devil dashed out of the way and slashed at the hell hounds legs somehow cutting one off. The hound howled out in pain but was quickly silenced by the young devil slashing it's throat out. The other two charged and snapped at the devil. The devil kicked one in the face and stabbed his dagger into the others head killing it quickly the other one recovered from the kick and bit the child's leg "Ugh fuck" the child said as he stabbed the hound in the eye "let me go!" The child heard someone cry not so far away. The young devil pulled his dagger out of the hounds eye and slashed it's throat out and bolted to where the voice came from. Two hell hounds stood around a young devil that was balled up "don't worry I'll save you!" The devil with snowy hair said as he stabbed a hell hound in the stomach and kicked another in the face. He punched the hound in the face and pulled his dagger OK it of it's stomach and slashed it's throat out and then charged at the other one stabbing it in the chest making it cry out in pain "begone scum" the young devil said as he shoved his dagger deeper into the demon. The hell hound cryed out one last time before falling over dead. "Hey are you alright?" The blue eyed devil asked the balled up one "hey my name is Sparda what's yours?" Young Sparda asked as he got down to the other devils level. The young dark devil unballed "my name is...Mundus"


	8. olden day's

_Sorry this one took so long I hit a really bad writer's block and my depression got a hold of me a bit so uh here's the chapter_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own dmc_

* * *

-olden day's-

Vergil sat up still half asleep he yawned and ever so slowly looked to his left Dante slept there slightly snoring Vergil just kinda threw it off as normal and slowly got out of bed when he stood up a sharp pain shot through his body he slowly sat back down lightly groaning "why am I so tired?" He asked himself "doesn't matter" he continued to talk to himself as he stood back up and slowly made his way to the door.

Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned "God another weird dream" he sigh "man where are the coming from?" Dante asked himself "whatever" he said as he laid back down ' _something's missing...'_ Dante thought to himself as he laid there dozing off "Vergil?" Dante asked as he shot up and looked around for the one in question "ugh where is he?" Dante asked as he got up and walked downstairs to find Nero and Vergil sitting there "that was easy..." he said as he stood there "what's going on down here?" Dante asked "we were just chatting" Nero said as he he pulled his sleeve down "oh okay" Dante said as he looked between the two "any pizza left?" Dante asked as he slowly walked to his desk "I don't know" Nero said. Dante sighed and ordered some pizza "sure hope your hungry Verge" Dante said as he sat in his chair "hey Verge" Dante said. Vergil just sorta stared into the abyss "Vergil?" Dante asked "Nero poke him" he told Nero "uh okay" Nero said. Nero lightly poked Vergil in the face. Not even a twich "is he okay?" Dante asked as he got out of his chair "Vergil" Dante said as he lightly shook him. No response "Hey Vergil!" Dante tried again. Vergil gasp and looked around wide eyed "what? What's going on?" He asked as he looked around tensely "you alright?" Dante asked "uh yes, I'm fine" Vergil said tensely "you sure?" Nero asked "I'm fine" Vergil said

Dante sigh as he flopped down into his chair setting a pizza box down as he did so "Pizza's here!" He called as he took a piece of the heavenly food. Nero came out of the bathroom grabbing a slice as he went and sat down into the couch. Dante waited for Vergil to come down it was a few minutes of waiting before he called again "Vergil food's here!" He called to his brother as he grabbed another slice. Vergil came down with his long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail "I heared you the first time" he said as he took a slice and went to sit with Nero "if you did why did it take you so long to get down here?" Dante asked as he grabbed another slice "I'm slow right now..." Vergil said as he ate his slice very slow. A little time passed and Vergil finished his first slice and decided he was full "Vergil you need to eat more.." Dante said as he sat there in his chair "why?" Vergil asked "because you look as if you haven't eaten in year's" Dante said "please if I looked like you say I do I'd be dead" Vergil hissed at his annoying brother "come on Vergil you need to eat more your a pile of sticks that are barely holding together" Dante said "I agree" Nero said "Thank you for agreeing with me! Have another pizza" Dante said as he tossed Nero a slice "I don't need anymore food I'm fine" Vergil hissed "Vergil...please" Dante sighed. Vergil stared at his brother "...fine" he said as he slowly got up and grabbed another slice and curled back up on the couch _'why does he care so much..?'_ Vergil thought to himself _'he should hate me...'_ Vergil continued to think "Hey Vergil!" Dante's voice dragged Vergil out of his thoughts "what Dante!?" Vergil hissed as he shoved his brother out of his face "what's up with you I've been trying to get your attention for at least ten minutes" Dante said as he stared at his brother worriedly "w-what I've couldn't have been think for that long" Vergil said as he looked around "well whatever you were thinking about you were thinking about it pretty hard" Nero said "you sure your alright Vergil?" Dante asked worriedly "I'm pretty sure I'm fine" Vergil said. The sound of a stomach growling startled the three men Vergil stared at his stomach in shock "more pizza?" Dante asked "more pizza" Vergil said.

All the pizza was gone and everyone happy and full. Nero had dozed off on top of Vergil's shoulder "huh I didn't think you'd let him do that" Dante said as he watch Nero and his brother "What do I care on what the boy does..." Vergil said as he too was slightly dozing off "If I was doing that you'd throw me off"" Dante said as he put his feet on his desk "That's because your you..." Vergil said as he stared at Nero. Dante noticed something a little odd of his brother. Something that wasn't there before there was a strange softness in his brother's eye's "You okay Vergil?" Dante asked "huh...oh yes...I'm fine" Vergil said as he continued to look as if he was going to pass out right then and there. The strange look was still there _'what's wrong?'_ Dante thought himself _'maybe he's just tired'_ Dante thought "You sure?" Dante asked "huh?...Oh yes" Vergil said as he lightly let his head rest on Nero's and slowly dozed off "alright then..." Dante said as he watch his brother fall asleep.

* * *

Standing tall full of pride the dark knight Sparda watched as his oldest son pull Yamato out of it's scabbard. Vergil stared in awe at the beautiful blade, Vergil looked over to his brother Dante was already messing around with his sword that was much larger then him "now remember kids your mother said not to play with those in the house or hurt yourselves or each other" Sparda told the boy's "also boy's me or your father has to be near when you mess with them" Eva said as she walked over to Sparda "Yes mother!" The twin's said in sync "Now go run off you two" Sparda said "Yes father!" the boy's said as the ran off. Sparda and Eva stood there watching watching the boy's play around with they're new toy's "Dear are you sure that giving them weapon's was a good idea?" Eva asked her husband "The life they will live they will need them" Sparda said as he watched his son's play "But why can't they be normal for a little longer?" Eva asked "I've held this off long enough dear...Sadly it can't be held off any longer.." Sparda said grimly "I...I fear my time is coming to a end" Sparda said as he looked down "What do you mean by that?" Eva asked with concern "The seal on Mundus is failing...I'll have no choice but to go and reseal him.."Sparda said "And I fear I will not return" He said grimly "But Sparda you can't go you're strong enough" Eva said worriedly "there's no other choice I have to seal him even now the seal is growing weaker" Sparda said "I'll reseal every hell gate even if I win against Mundus I will be stuck in the demon world" Sparda explained

Vergil heard a door slam shut downstairs. It had been a week since he and his brother got they're sword's. their father had started going out more and he would come home late into the night. Vergil sat up and slowly got out of his bed "Dante wake up" He said as he shook his younger brother "No I'm sleeping" Dante whined sleepy "fine I'll go by myself" Vergil huffed.

Vergil quietly walked down the stair's. He held onto Yamato for fear that there is a monster in the house. Vergil peeked around the corner. a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands. was leaning up against the wall, the smell of iron was strong and hard to miss. The demon made a low growling noise as it slowly slided down the wall. Vergil quickly hid behind a wall ' _calm down Vergil, we can deal with this just calm down'_ Vergil thought to himself _' we got to protect mom and Dante so dad can get home'_ Vergil thought. He slowly drawed Yamato out of it's scabbard

When Vergil peek out from behind the wall the demon was no longer there but his father was "Father?" Vergil blurted out without meaning to. This caused Sparda to jump slightly from shock "V-Vergil what are you doing up?" Sparda asked as he tried to stand up "I heard something so I came to check it out" Vergil said as he put Yamato back in its scabbard "oh well you should go back to bed" Sparda said as he leaned against the wall "Are you alright?" Vergil asked with a hint of worry in his voice "I'm fine go back to bed" Sparda said "okay, good night father" Vergil said as he slowly went back to bed


	9. Demon fun

-Fallen ones-

Nero was greeted to white hair in his face when he woke up "what the?" Nero questioned as he sat up, Vergil slightly fell a little bit "oh your awake kid" Dante said as he looked up from his magazine "How long was I asleep?" Nero asked "uh I'd say a hour or so" Dante said as he went back to looking at his magazine "and you let me sleep that long I have thing's to do!" Nero said shooting off the couch "huh what's going on?" Vergil said as he jumped awake "nothing's happening Vergil just go back to sleep" Dante told his slightly panicked brother "oh okay" Vergil slurred as he slowly laid back down "is it me or does he sleep a lot?" Nero asked "Yeah I've noticed that too" Dante said "maybe he didn't sleep well" Dante said as he grabbed a piece of pizza

Nero walked over to the desk and grabbed a slice "is there any job's that need to be done?" Nero asked as he ate the pizza "nope the girl's got them" Dante said "lame" Nero said as he headed for the door, and as if a sound from heaven the phone ringed "Devil May Cry how may I help you?" Dante said as he answered the phone "oh alright then I'll be there in no time" Dante said with a smirk "alright bye" He said as he hang up the phone "Job" Dante said as he grabbed Ebony and ivory "Sweet" Nero said "Wake up Vergil will ya kid" Dante said as he grabbed Rebellion "Why?" Nero asked confused "Because I can't leave him alone" Dante explained "so wake him up" he said as he walked over to the door "Why can't you?" Nero asked "because I got to find something" Dante said "Stupid old man" Nero said as Dante disappeared into one of the backroom

"Alright we're here" Dante said with a cheer in his voice "Oh greet..." Vergil said grumpily "OH come on big bro don't be a grump" Dante said as he threw his arm around Vergil "Ugh whatever" Vergil said with disgust "So what's the job old man?" Nero asked "Well there's a demon making a mess on this mountain" Dante said "Well then why is there three of us I could deal with this on my own" Nero said "because it's more powerful then you'd think. It sometime's come's down from the mountain and raid's the town here" Dante said "It's killed a lot of demon hunter's so better safe then dead" Dante said as he started to walk up the mountain "Oh okay" Nero said as he followed behind Dante "Verge come on" Dante said looking back at Vergil "Hey Vergil!" Dante said snapping Vergil out of whatever trance he was in "Huh oh okay" Vergil said as he went to follow them "Oh yeah I almost forgot" Dante stopped and turned to Vergil "Here's Beowulf" Dante said as he gave Vergil a set of flash gauntlets and greaves "Why are you giving me this?" Vergil asked very confused "Because I can't have you with just Yamato in the stat your in" Dante said as he got moving up the mountain

When they made it to the top an old tower sat on the top. The tower was very old and distorted it looked demonic and broken "Well this is going to be fun"Dante said with a smug smirk on his face "be careful Dante don't get to full of yourself we don't know what were dealing with" Vergil said as he made sure he had all his weapon's on hand "I know I'm not stupid" Dante said "So then let's go!" Dante said as he started to walk into the demonic tower. Nero followed Dante with a strange feeling of dread "Hey does anyone else feel something weird?" Nero asked as he looked around the room they were in. The room had dark marble floor and a dark stone for wall's. It had broken pillars that had torn's twisted around them "Yes I can feel a strong power on top of the tower" Vergil said "It feel's strangely familiar..." Vergil said as he stared up "Well how to we get up there there's no stair's or anything like that" Dante said as he looked around the room "Can you fly?" Vergil asked "Maybe" Dante said "Whatever I'll telaport to that the broken pillar and try to find a way to get you two through that hole" Vergil said as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling "Okay" Dante said as Vergil telaported onto the broken pillar "Dante there's bits of broken stairs that you and Nero can use to get through the hole. I'll meet you guys up there!" Vergil called out to Dante "okay be safe and don't get into a fight without us!" Dante called out to Vergil as he telaported off "okay Nero let's go" Dante said as he hopped onto the first step

* * *

Vergil reached the top of the tower. It was rain heavliy and the lightning was a strange purple. something laid in the middle of the tower Vergil couldn't get a good look at the thing but he knew that it was a being of some sorts. Vergil hid behind a bit of rubble the thing twitched. Vergil heard Dante and Nero climb through the hole "ugh you okay kid that last one fell out from under ya" Dante asked Nero "yeah I'm good" Nero said as he rubed his ankle

Vergil panicked as the demon got up slowly the amount of power coming off it was troubling. "Alright then where's Vergil?" Dante said as he looked around for his brother. The demon was taller then normal it made a low growling noise "Did you hear that?" Dante asked Nero "Yeah.." Nero said as the two slowly turned around to face the demon.

The only thing they could see of the demon was it's glowing red eye's and what sorta looked like a third eye. The demon drew a large sword off it's back "well then looks like we've got company Nero" Dante said with a smirk "yeah seems so" Nero replied as he pulled Red Queen off his back "Haha let's rock!" Dante said as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and started to let lose a storm of bullets. The demon bolted out of the way with speed that is a little bit faster then Dante's it threw it's sword at them sent Nero flying a little bit "Kid you alright?" Dante asked over his shoulder "yeah I'm okay!" Nero said as he charge at the demon

The demon kick Nero in the chest with a lot of force making Nero cough up blood and fall over. The demon rushed Dante. Dante rolled out of the way just in time before the demon toke his head clean off. Dante shot the thing in that weird third eye making the thing screech with pain the demon punched Dante in the face sending him flying

"Well you don't hit light" Dante said as he got off ground "so let's dance" Dante said with a smirk as he pulled rebellion off his back and rushed the demon with a mess slashes

Nero charged red queen and joined the fight. The demon blocked the attacks "well let's see how you like this!" Dante said as he punched the thing on it's forehead. The demon roared in pain as the thing on it's head broke


	10. author's note

So sorry I haven't update my life has been a little crazy so I will be taking a break in till I can write again I will replay 3 and 4 to get back to writing and I may write a Hellsing fanfic I've been kinda hooked on Hellsing so I may think about writing one and tell me what you may want to see in the next chapter and if you have seen hellsing tell me what you may want me to write! so uh I'm not leaving this story I will finish it but it will have to wait till I have the inspiration but as I have said I am not leaving this

Anyway's have a good day!~


	11. Authors note 2

hey yo been awhile well I'm just writing this to tell you that I am now back to writing this story, I needed a little time to get back to writing and I've been working on my writing but this year has been a little problematic.

I've been a little depressed so it's been kinda hard, but I'm telling you now that this story will be done I'm working on the new chapter right now so be ready for a new chapter

well have a nice day


	12. Fade

**Hey sorry long time! been a bit busy and couldn't find the strength to write this but here it is! short chapter I know but I just want to say that this will continue and the not fear with further ado the new chapter!**

 **disclaimer I do not own Devil May Cry all right's belong to Capcom if I did There would be a new game and**

* * *

-Chapter 10 Fade-

The demon screeched as it held it's head in its hands "you got it!" Nero said as he rushed to Dante's side, "yeah I think" Dante said as he looked at the demon kneeling before him 'who is this? this power doesn't feel right' Dante thought as he watch the demon wryly.

Vergil came out from behind his rock approaching the group carefully "good job Dante" he said as he took his place by his brothers side, "there you are Verge" Dante said as he looked over his brother making sure that he's uninjured "looks like you did something"Nero said as he looked at the demon that has slightly calmed down.

The demon slowly looked up with a low growl " **filthy half** **demons did you really think you could get away from me Vergil** " the demon hissed in a low voice " **I'll find you** " the demon said with a hint of amusement at Vergil's face "no" Vergil whimpered as he slowly backed up from the monster in front of him, " **YOU CANNOT RUN!** "the demon yelled as it bursted into blue flames "n-no he's found me" Vergil said as fear slowly leaked into his voice "hey Verge it's alright" Dante said as he slowly approached Vergil trying to avoid a panic attack.

"I c-can't go back!" Vergil said as he curled up on himself "hey Verge their not going to get you" Dante said as calmly as possible getting down on Vergil's level, "I'm not letting them" Dante continued to try and calm his twin, "p-please don't let then get me" Vergil said as he reached out to clinge to Dante's coat.

"I'll never let them take you" Dante said as he hugged twin

* * *

the sky was dark as the white haired devil walked to the demonic castle, the large doors creeked open as the devil pushed them "Ah Sparda there you are" The greet demon king said with a pleased tone.

"you summoned me my lord? " the greet Knight said with a bow "yes my Knight I wish for you to go to the human world" the demon king said as he rises from his throne, "why is that my lord?" the dark Knight asked "because I wish to take it over and you'll go as recon" the demon King said "but my lord wouldn't it be better if I stayed by your side? " the dark Knight said with a small amount of concern "you've been in your human form a lot lately" Mundus said blowing off the other topic.

"I... I don't understand what you mean by that my lord" the Knight said as he lightly grazed his trusted sword, "it's just ever since I sent you on the other recon mission you stayed wearing your human skin more" the demon king said as he slowly walked over to his right hand man "i-it just seems more convenient" the dark Knight said.

"your stuttering... you stutter when you lie" Mundus says as he looms over Sparda "I d-don't understand what your speaking of m-my lord" Sparda said as he slowly cowarded under Mundus's gaze "oh Sparda why are you **lying** " The devil king said as his eyes slowly started to glow, "my lord I have no clue what you mean" Sparda said as he dropped down to kneel " **YOUR LYING!** " Mundus shouted as he grabbed Sparda by the hair.

" **tell me Sparda... why are you lying to me** " The demon king hissed as he held the dark Knight to eye level "I'm s-sorry my lord" the dark Knight said as he hung there by the greet demons hand "b-but I don't understand the problem" the dark Knight continued, Mundus Growled as he slammed Sparda's head into the ground.

* * *

Dante shot up awake breathing heavily _'shit another dream'_ Dante thought as he looked over at his brother who was asleep beside him, after the mission they started heading home luckily the train is being kind to Vergil "you okay there? " Nero asked as he sat in front Dante.

"yeah kid I'm fine" Dante said with a slight sigh "I'm just tired I haven't been sleeping to well" Dante said as he laid his head back "well the trains almost there so you can get some sleep back at the shop" Nero said as he put his headphones back over his ear's, "yeah... " Dante said to himself.

The train pulled up to the station as Dante slightly began to dose off "hey old geezer we're here" Nero said as he got up to grab his stuff, "hey Verge come let's get back home" Dante said as he lightly shook Vergil's shoulder "hey Vergil" Dante tried again "hey Vergil!" Dante lightly shouted as he shook his twin a little harder.

Vergil's hand shot up and grabbed Dante in a blind panic "hey Verge it's me!" Dante shouted as he came face to face with Yamato, Vergil's eyes cleared as he slowly woke up and he slowly lowered his sword "don't wake me like that" Vergil said as he slowly relax "sorry we're and the trains gonna leave with us" Dante said as he grabbed Vergil's hand and dragged his brother off to get their stuff.

* * *

Trish sighed as she floped onto the couch in Devil May Cry ' _I wonder if their job when well_ ' she thought, he gaze drifted to the sword of Sparda. She hasn't been using it lately it feels odd and unbalanced as if it's much stronger, "You alright?" Lady said suddenly making Trish jump "you seemed very interested in the sword" Lady continued as she sat down on the couch with Trish "oh sorry just thinking" Trish said as she laid back in the couch sighing.

"What were you thinking about?" Lady asked as she started to pull apart one of her handguns "The sword has been acting weird" Trish said as she looked back at the greet sword "how can sword be acting weird" Lady said as she looked at the sword as well, "most devil arms are made from a demon but this ones odd it's not made from Sparda himself" Trish said as she got up and walked to the sword "it feels weird when I use it...as if it doesn't want me holding it" Trish continued as her fingers lightly traced the handle of the sword.

"it's almost as if it's calling something" Trish said as she walk back to flop on the couch, "huh you should tell Dante this when he gets back" Lady as she joined Trish on the couch.

the bell by the door rung as a hooded figure with a broadsword on it's back stepped into the building, "uh hello welcome to Devil May Cry how may I help you? " Trish said without looking up from her magazine.

The hood figure's heavy footstep's echoed as it walk to middle of the room, "Uh Can we help you?" Trish said after she got no response looking up from magazine " **Where's the son of Sparda** " The figure said in a demonic voice.

Trish slowly got up "Who?" Trish asked playing dumb hand twitching for her gun, " **I know he's here** " The figure said as it slowly moved to the desk "I don't know who your talking about" Trish said as she slowly inched for The Sword of Sparda " **Stop playing dumb with me foul demon** " the figure hissed "Hah fine" Trish said as she whipped out her gun's and fired at the figure.

Lady joined in the fight firing her shotgun "Dante's going to be pissed when he see's this!" Lady said with a laugh, the figure bolted quickly around the room "You bet on it?" Trish said as she whipped the Sword of Sparda off the wall clashing with the figure as it slashed at her.

Trish smirked as she released a flurry of slashes sadly the figure blocked with talent that Trish has seen in Dante, "Who are you!" Trish shouted as she and the figure locked blade's " **No o** ne of your concern" the figure said as it's voice faded into that of a humans the figure then grabbed onto the Sword of Sparda.

The Sword split into Forced Edge all sudden causing Trish to stare in shock "I come to claim what is mine" the figure said as he pulled out a gun and shot Trish in the chest, "NO!" Lady cried out as she watched Trish fall motionless onto the floor face stuck in horror, Lady released a roar of rage as she let loose all her ammo into the figure that loomed over Trish motionless body.

The figure disappeared from her sight in a instant ' _who is this guy? no...who is this demon?_ ' Lady ask in her head as she looked for the demon, the demon appeared out no where running Lady through "You should have left when you had the chance" the demon said in low voice as blue eye's glared out from the hood of it's cloak "Screw...you" Lady hissed between teeth "I never wanted to kill you human" the demon said lowly "suck...this" Lady said as she pulled out Kalina Ann and blew the demon's head off.

Lady flung into the walk from the force of the blast winded Lady slowly looked up to find the demon's slowly regenerating, White hair slowly formed as the head finished growing back "very good...but it wasn't enough" the demon hissed out as his slowly started to remind Lady of someone "your strong human...pity you will die here" the demon said as he turned to leave.

Lady slowly dragged herself over Trish motionless form "Trish...please...don't...die" Lady said as she too slowly fade into the void, ' _Now I know who he reminded me of...he looked kinda like Dante_ ' was the last thought's Lady had before she slipped fully into the void.


End file.
